I'm not important
by naruandpokefan
Summary: So this is a story about a depressed Lovino who thinks no one cares about him. This has mentions of Spamano, it has some AntonioXFeliciano Spain/N.Italy but the main couple is GilbertXLovino Prumano Prussia/Romano


**I just suck at writing. Please excuse my poor excuse of a story. I think it has a good plot, and I hope you do too! Enjoy~**

* * *

Lovino was holding a razor blade, he had been having a stressful day. He needed to cut today. He thought he would be okay, since he hasn't harmed himself in over a month; but today had been over the top, and earlier this week was no different.

Lovino did have the urge to cut a few times this week, but he surpressed them, he kept thinking to himself that it was bad for him.

But today, Gilbert wouldn't leave him alone (he never did, but today he went too far) which ended up with Lovino storming out of the room. Gilbert, being the oblivious idiot he is, didn't know what set him off, and just assumed it was 'Lovino being Lovino'.

"Maybe you should apologize, Gilbert." Francis said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't have to, besides, he's fine, he'll just go back to class. I won't bother him for the rest of the day, alright?" Francis sighed at this, why wouldn't just Gilbert shut up and take his advice?

After running out (or away) from Gilbert and Francis, Lovino saw exactly the last thing he would want to see- Antonio with his little brother. He hid behind the hallway he was coming from -he was already walking because he wanted to calm down-. He saw Antonio and Feliciano, hugging, close to kissing. They whispered a few things before they actually kissed.

Just seeing them hug was infuriating and saddening, seeing them kiss was too much. Feliciano _knows_ Lovino liked him, he wasn't being oblivious, Feliciano was messing with him, since Lovino was reminded various times about Antonio the day before.

Tears rolled down Lovino's cheeks as he remembered what he saw. Feliciano had the nerve to go after Antonio even though he already had eyes on the German blonde.

"Tch, he doesn't need me, no one really does...Maybe I should just kill myself..." He trailed off. He knew he was better that, that he didn't have to resort to suicide.

Even though it felt like the best option right now. To just give up and die.

Lovino slowly made a shallow cut against his wrist, he enjoyed seeing the crimson liquid blossoming from his arm. He made another cut, and another, until he reached near his elbow. Most of the cuts were in a straight line, but some he made in an 'X' form, it kind of looked like a sewed up doll, if you cleaned the blood off.

'I'll be okay, but I have to clean the blood up, Feliciano might come home early...' There was a small blood puddle, and it reeked of iron already.

'Fuck it.' He thought again. Lovino didn't care right now, so he proceeded to cut on his other arm. On the first cut, he heard someone knock on the door, and he accidentally cut a bit too deep.

"Cazzo...Did I lock the front door?" He muttered, not noticing how much he was bleeding for a second.

"Coming!" He yelled right after. But his vision was starting blur, and his legs suddenly couldn't support him, and that's when the person barged in.

"Oi! Is anyone here?" It was Gilbert.

"Cazzo..." Lovino muttered again, he was losing consciousness fast, and he was now lyingin his own blood.

"Is anyone here? Feli?" Gilbert called again.

'Why didn't he call me...?' He thought to himself. 'I live here too...'

'It shouldn't matter, I'm going to die. God, please, don't let him find me...' Lovino passed out.

"Feliciano? Lovino? Are you guys here?" He yelled as he walked up the stairs.

Gilbert could smell a bit of iron, so he followed the scent...then he saw Lovino. His eyes widened.

'He- shit, he needs help!' He took out his phone, and called the emergency room.

* * *

**Did you like it? Kind of bad, yeah? Leave a review, please tell me what you think. I already have about 3 chapters done, because a friend of mine really really likes them. So I just decided to post it on here. **

**Do you want me to post the other ones? **


End file.
